Unnatural Selection
Unnatural Selection is the fifth episode of Noah 10: Super Matrix. Episode The episode opens up in Forgenza's lair. He has a thumbdrive in his computer, on on his monitor shows a database of Noah and Kierra. He takes out the drive and puts it in some robot. (Robot): Data dump complete. (Forgenza): Excellent. Do what I built you to do, F-9. F-9 flew out. MEANWHILE... Noah and Kierra are chasing a space pirate in Ship. Ship shot lasers at the Pirate's ship and knocked its engiene out. Kierra and Noah boarded their ship. (Noah): Give it up! (Pirate): Yaaargh! (Kierra): ...Um...what? (Pirate): YAAAARRRGGGHHH!! (Noah): ...Repeat that one more time. (Pirate): YAAAA-FUQING-RRRGGGGHHHH! The Pirate got out a laser gun and shot at Noah and Kierra. Kierra levitated his gun and threw it out. They arrested the Pirate. (Kierra): Alright, now let's head home. (Ship): SHIP! They started flying back to Earth. F-9 was following them. F-9 shot an energy beam at Ship. Ship was powering down. (Ship): Ship! Shiiiip! Kierra pressed her badge and got on her Plumber Suit. Noah immeditaely transformed. Ship morphed back to normal. Noah flew out as Ghostfreak. (Noah): Ghostfreak, huh? Was leaning more towards Big Chill, but this works. (Kierra): Yeah, but what shot us down? They saw F-9. (Noah): A robot? Kierra flew towards F-9 and F-9 shot lasers at them. Noah flew towards him and turned invisible. F-9 turned on his X-Ray vision and saw him. F-9 shot an eye beam at Noah. (Kierra): This thing's tough. (Noah): Yeah, but not tough enough! Noah evolved. (Noah): Ultimate Ghostfreak! Noah shot an energy beam at F-9. F-9 shot the same one at him. (Noah): What the..? He copied me! Noah dodged the blast. Noah sonic screeched at F-9, but F-9 made earmuffs and was uneffected. He then sonic screamed at Noah. Kierra shot some asteroids at F-9. F-9 shot them and then shot Kierra. (Kierra): On three! One...two...three! Kierra and Noah both used telekinesis to push F-9 away into an asteroid belt. (Noah): Whew. Ship woke up. He morphed back into a spaceship. Noah and Kierra got in him. Noah detransformed. F-9 crawled out of the asteroid belt and started following Ship again. LATER... It was night. Noah was in his pajamas. He got in his bed and turned on the TV. (Noah): Wonder what's on. OOH! TOONAMI! WOO! F-9 was outside of Noah's house. He flew up to his window and blasted his wall. (Noah): No...no...MY TV!!!! NOOO!!! Noah saw F-9. (Noah): You again! There was an awkward silence. Neither one was making a move. Noah then broke the silence by transforming into... (Noah): Four Arms! Noah tackled F-9. F-9 flew away before they hit the ground and kicked Noah down. Noah jumped up and tried to punch F-9, but F-9 punched him into a tree. Noah got up. (Noah): Okay, buddy, you asked for this. F-9 flew down to Noah. Noah lifted up the tree and tried to hit F-9, but F-9 caught it and hit Noah away with it. Noah rubbed his head and got up. (Noah): Well that backfired. The two stood off again, yet another awkward silence. (Noah): It seems like this thing only attacks me when I attack it. It wants me to make the first move. Hmm... Noah transformed. (Noah): Zom-B! Noah shot a laser at F-9. F-9 made his chest into a mirror and deflected it back at Noah. The laser cut his head off. Noah reattached his head. (Noah): Heh, zombies. Noah launched his arm at F-9. F-9 morphed his arm into a blade and sliced the hand in half. Noah regenerated. Noah sped towards F-9, but F-9 tripped him and slapped him away. Noah timed out. (Noah): Ow...oh crap. F-9 walked towards Noah. Suddenly, F-9 got pushed back into a tree. It was Kierra. (Kierra): And you say you can handle stuff "Solo". (lolgetit) (Noah): Whatever. F-9 got up. He didn't move. (Kierra): Why isn't it doing anything? (Noah): I dunno. It did this to me earlier. It wants its opponent to attack first. Kierra lifted up the tree that F-9 and Four Arms used. She made the edge of it pointed and sharp and threw it at F-9. F-9 spit fire at it and shot a laser at Kierra. Kierra dodged. (Kierra): Interesting. Noah transformed into Wildvine. He stretched his arms at F-9, but F-9 sprayed a herbicide on his arms. His arms shriveled up. (Noah): OW! Those were my arms! Noah ripped them off and grew new ones. Kierra pulled F-9 towards her, but he kicked her away. Noah threw his seed bombs at F-9, but F-9 turned his arm into a tube, his other arm into a cannon, and shot the bombs back at him. Noah detransformed. (Kierra): I think I get it now, this thing waits for us to attack so it can adapt and defend itself from our attacks and use them against us! (Noah): Seems legit. Noah transformed into Big Chill. He then evolved. (Noah): Ultimate Big Chill! Noah shot ice flames at F-9. F-9 shot water at the ice flame and deissolved it. (Noah): I have an idea. Noah whispered into Kierra's ear. (Kierra): It's worth a shot. Noah transformed. (Noah): Super Big Chill! Kierra lifted up a huge pile of dirt and launched it on F-9. F-9 was adapting to that, while Noah shot a Super Ice Flame at F-9. F-9 didn't have time to adapt to Noah and got frozen. (Kierra): That takes care of that. (Noah): Now let's get rid of this thing before it thaws. MEANWHILE... (Forgenza): I see...Segurason is not one to be trifled with...he should be my most facinating specimen yet. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra Allsop *Ship Aliens *Ghostfreak *Ultimate Ghostfreak *Four Arms *Zom-B (First Appearance) *Wildvine *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill *Super Big Chill (First Appearance) Villains *F-9 *Forgenza Trivia *FIND BLOODY GIR *As of this episode, all of the confirmed Super forms have made their debuts. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes